


Early Spring

by EllieDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Pure Unadulterated Mindless FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDoll/pseuds/EllieDoll
Summary: A snapshot of a childhood in which the little Princess Allura grew up in the company of her Father King Alfor's ward. The little Galra Prince Lotor. Oneshot loosely based on asennnaa's My Amaranthine universe.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Early Spring

She had seen Dayak about, but Lotor was not in the library, or in his room, she even called out for him in the gardens hoping her favorite elusive playmate would shimmy down from the canopies. Not there. Allura’s cheeks puffed out. Was he hiding? She had finally drawn a passable butterfly after practicing and practicing and she wanted to show him. The princess pouted all the way down the halls. He could be busy, maybe Coran had him on an errand. She sprang with new life to her step to ask her father’s lively companion.  
  
\--  
  
“Oh… Why I haven’t seen Lotor since he finished his lessons a bit ago, princess!” Coran sounded rather chipper today. “Has the lad gone missing? Shall we form a search party?” He offered it so brightly. Allura deflated and began to feel concerned.  
  
“Um. Thank you Coran, no that’s alright. I always find him myself.” She hopped off with determination and Coran watched her go with an endeared smile. Ah, to be that young again. It made him remember the good old days when Alfor was just a little prince and Coran would follow his Pop pop around like a tail. He hoped the little prince and princess would enjoy these days to their fullest and set about his business.  
  


\--  
  
She checked in their rooms one more time in case they had missed each other. Now she was beside herself. What was he doing? He couldn’t really be hiding could he? Not from her. Eventually she hung her head and pouted, holding the paper in her arms behind her back and skulking off. Her governess would tut her if she could see her slumping like this.  
  
Wandering further into the castle she decided to keep drawing in the rec room that was always empty when the paladins were not around. Which was often. They always had their first duties toward their own planets. She huffed again, jutting out her bottom lip further if it were possible before pushing open the door fully expecting a quiet deserted space. Instead she paused in her tracks at her puzzling discovery.  
  
The rec room was full of hover chairs. The ones that were usually used to move about on the castle bridge with greater ease. These must have been the spares because they weren’t the color Coran typically favored. There was clinking and a soft start from behind one of the benches as the door shut loudly behind her when she wasn’t paying attention. A small mask with goggles and big pointed ears jutting out on either side emerged into her line of sight. Purple ears.  
  
Lotor slid the mask over his head revealing his familiar queer eyes, deep violet blue on yellow staring back at her with equal surprise. His ears drooped back.  
  
“Promise not to tell?” He squirmed. And Allura shook her head and made a face as if the idea was absurd.  
  
“I wouldn’t tell on you.”  
  
He settled down and beckoned to her with a hand. She scampered over, the picture in her hands forgotten as she curiously climbed over the bench to settle down next to him on the ground. He’d grabbed a pillow for her to sit on. She wiggled happily and placed her hands in her lap as she took her seat.  
  
“What are you doing?” Large blue eyes peered over his shoulder conspiratorially.  
  
“It was supposed to be a surprise… I didn’t know if it would even work.” He was hunched over the panels behind the seat… with a set of tools that Coran had gifted him when he decided Lotor needed an outlet for recreation that didn’t involve trouble. Ironies. He stuck his tongue out in concentration. “I wanted to wait until it worked to show you…”  
  
Her hands gripped his tunic. “What is supposed to happen?”  
  
“Well the ones on the bridge ‘aren’t toys’.” He imitated the grown ups stern tones briefly. “So they don’t go very high...or very fast. That we know of that is. But Pop Pop Smythe always left surprises in the castle that nobody knows about. I’ve found some and… I think- well it looks like I might be able to change the speed and mobility…look he even gave them seat belts and bumpers why else would he do that? I want to see if I’m right.” Allura looked at the chair and could see what he meant. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were gleaming. His excitement must have been contagious, because it was not long before she felt it fluttering in _her_ belly too.  
  
_“How will we know if it works!?”_  
  
“I guess we would need a test run somehow… Look.” He grabbed her hand and tugged her forward and she internally glowed. Lotor didn’t hold hands with the other kids really, except her. They laid on their stomachs side by side and he was showing her lines and drawings for what he already tried. They sprawled freely and kicked out their legs behind them. Her governess wouldn’t like it, but Allura didn’t care.  
  
Lotor was always so good at drawing and right now that was more apparent than ever. She felt her eyes drift to the piece of paper with her meager but hard won butterfly that had slid discarded under the bench. Her fingers bunched fabric together as he spoke, feeling a bit silly. She shook her head to ignore it.  
  
“Let’s try it then!” She smiled. Lotor smiled back.  
  
“I think maybe we can.” His ears wiggled as he moved over to the panel. “I was going to test it carefully before I had you sit in it…” He crawled into the seat and Allura was worried. She made a face.  
  
“But we can’t use you as a dummy!” The idea made her aghast. He seemed surprised by her reaction as if he had not expected it would bother her so much. She wondered how often he’d felt as if his safety was such a trifling matter. If it was just a boy thing or a Lotor thing. She pouted at his blinking expression. “What if you get hurt?!”  
  
He scratched behind an ear. “Well if nobody is on it who is going to make it stop??” Allura puffed out her cheeks. Lotor caved and slid off the seat. “Would it help if I promised not to make it go high?” She thought about it seriously.  
  
“I don’t know…” The little princess hesitated. “How do the controls work?” She got closer to peek at the panel. She tugged Lotor’s hand and missed the fluttering of his ears. His cheeks colored. He leaned over to show her and seemed to stutter just a little over his words. The galra prince cleared his throat.  
  
“Well… these are just for steering right? But I figured out this knob can be actually managed to control height… is that not exciting? I can’t believe nobody has tried to discover old Heironymous’ secrets but…”  
  
Allura was beaming. She liked when Lotor was excited. He noticed her staring and fidgeted, feeling like he was rambling again. “Mm..er… well it’s fun. And I made this to accelerate.” He finished. Allura hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
“Well maybe slow and high would be easier to control…” She hoped to compromise. “This one… turns it on?” She pushed the switch. And then suddenly like a shot from a blaster the chair took off without the youngsters. The force of it knocked them onto their backsides. Allura released a yelp. The crack of an impact and she barely registered what had happened before she was yanked almost painfully by the arm. Quick as a whip Lotor slid beneath the benches, his grip on the princess like a vice.  
  
Allura kept apologizing profusely as the sound of metal banging continued in a series before the round hover chair was caught shuddering between two of the benches at an angle. With a huff Allura rushed out, lips pursed in determination before Lotor could respond. She powered it off. Both of them looked around frantically, expecting to be happened upon at any moment after such a clamor. After a moment their breathing began to slow and she looked at her friend, a bit shamefaced.  
  
“I shouldn’t have touched it.”  
  
At this Lotor shook his head. “I made a mistake wiring I think. Just turning it on shouldn’t send it off like that, I must have done something… maybe I got carried away with the speed increase…” He looked embarrassed and chucked his mask. “...It’s not your fault, Lula. I can fix it.” He paused and looked around at the scrapes and dents along a few walls. Allura followed his gaze and her palms grew sweaty.  
  
“Will it take long?” She asked nervously. Lotor seemed to share her nerves.  
  
“It… doesn’t sound like anybody heard but.. Oh…” Lotor paused mid sentence at a crackle under his leg. A sheet of paper. His nose wiggled when he sniffed at it. “What is this..?” Recognizing the drawing she’d strained to make recognizable and hadn’t wanted him to see anymore her eyes widened. Her breath hitched.  
  
_“Ah! Never mind that.”_ The princess hurried forward waving her arms out frantically toward the paper as Lotor’s eyes fell upon the image. It was too late. Her face went hot and she covered her eyes. _“Please! It’s nothing special like this at all really. It’s ugly!_ ” She reached out for it, trying to take it away from the boy. He blinked and his face broke out into a pleasant smile.  
  
“You drew a butterfly!” She could see his pointy teeth bared in an innocent pleased grin and her little heart brightened that he hadn't tried to hide them anymore. “I told you, you could do it.” Embarrassed though she was, Allura could have cried at how warmly he accepted her shoddy mess. “You should write your name on it. To mark progress.” She took the paper back less frantically in her hands.  
  
“You… You like it? Truly?” She gazed at him with wide hopeful eyes. He nodded with a small laugh.  
  
“I think it’s pretty. I can see you worked hard.”  
  
She looked at Lotor doubtfully. “You’re just being nice to me.” He laughed and she flushed red.  
  
“No, not really. It just makes me very happy. It makes me think about you and that is the most important part.”  
  
Allura felt silly at how she’d tried to hide it so emphatically, even through the fuzzy warmth in her face and chest. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. “Well… okay… thank you.” He smiled and he was then pulling her behind him again.  
  
“Come on. Let’s get this thing unstuck first… then we can try again.”  
  
“Again?”  
  
His cheeks puffed a little. “Dayak says I can only accept victory… so yes I suppose I must try again.”  
  
_“Oh..”  
  
_She allowed Lotor to lead her and smiled. Victory. She was sure Lotor could win at anything and his determination made her feel like she could too. This was why they'd be best friends forever.  
  
\--  
  
Coran was startled by the sound of screaming staff and tiny cheering voices. He let out a groan and a sigh. It looked like he'd be checking expenses to replace a few castle items again. He rubbed the bridge of his nose when crashes were heard nearby.  
  
_Ancients. That quiznaking tool kit was the worst mistake of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Just a cute oneshot floating in my head and in my wips. I felt like I had to post something sweet and fluffy with all the stress and unpleasant stuff going on. It's not much just a thing to mess with to feel good vibes. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Now back to suffering over all my other wips.


End file.
